Pokemon High
by empoleonsurfer101
Summary: Based on a stereotypical highschool/Pokemon crossover. Main characters are: Green, Sabrina, Red, and a lot of the other game characters... Also a few of my own characters... Yet I don't know how far I'm going to go on with this one... You never know how things change while writing XD I've been having writng spurts xD
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon High

*BTW, Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon, and this is just something that randomly Popped into my head for the past couple days, so it may look and sound confusing DX''*

"Yeah, the title pretty much says it all. Cheesy and predictable name for a highschool in the Pokemon universe. Hello, my name is Green, I am a Senior at Pokemon High, and we are all apart of the 'unity,' 'peace' Pokemon stuff. So yeah. There is the intro for the freshmeat." A disinterested look clearly shows on the brunette's face as he slaps on a fake smile for the freshmen as they watch the video to learn about the "new" experience they are about to take part in. He really should start acting excited. Naw, they can handle it. Three years going on four here can get pretty dull. Especially when the newbies are getting... wilder every year. Damn, this girl named White sincerely does not look 14. They are certainly looking much more "mature" every year.

Green's right hand/wingman, Red, silently stands near his best friend and rival. He doesn't get why his buddy does this every year, even when he says he doesn't enjoy it. Maybe for the popularity. And the notorious ladies that walk in the double doors. Most likely. Red may have had a few crushes in his life, but non too serious. He was busy thinking about the well being of his Pokemon, and Pikachu. And Green. 'Course, someone had to watch that Professor's Grandson, who apparently had a new girlfriend every week. There were about Five ones Red definately knew that stuck longer. Penny, Mandie, Jenny (shudder), one of Nurse Joy's younger cousins, and Sabrina. Sabrina. The Psychic. She was obviously interesting. The young woman was a social outcast, (like Red, with the exception of NOT knowing how to interact with people,) had black, long hair with bangs, (Green usually stuck with Brunettes or redheads) and she wore glasses, before she opted for contacts. Green seemed to be so entirely in love with that girl, before she broke up with him suddenly one day. He hasn't been interested in girls more than usual. Red decided that he needed to do something before Green shows his depressed side more than usual, it's been THREE weeks already!

Yellow, Green's cousin, was gazing at Red, daydreaming of something that would never happen. His Murkrow black hair, the way he stood off to the side like a lone Mightyena, the mysterious way he kept himself so outstanding than others, the aura he administered. A regretful sigh escapes her pouty lips. Being a Senior meant that after just two more semesters, she would see him off to his Ultimate Journey, leaving her here in Pallet Town with her cousin and friends. She was being a lovesick Lillipup. Or a lonely wall. She would love him, but know that he could not return it. Not with Pikachu in the way...

Gold, Silver, and Crystal are the notorious Juniors, amongst about a hundred, and they know how to keep a party... usually on the safe side. Silver, being the bright, flame headed young lad, just wanted to be left alone and left people alone. Gold was the party man, the guy who had all the soda, candy, and people to contact for the right things. Crystal was the girl who had the house and money for it. Her mother was generally rich and leniant, so a lot of the best parties happened at the two story, pool equipped building. Nothing entirely noteworthy here.

The other side of the Juniors, were the Three Stooges: Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Throw all three at a place, and BAM! Spiked drinks, toilet paper, anything wild and obnoxious. Ruby's spiked, magma red hair jumped in all directions, Sapphire's cool, straight, shoulder length hair was almost always greasy, and Emerald was, basically, the leader of the gang. His nearly feathered, Emerald-tinted hair framed his face and made him look identicle to that of a mischevous angel. The three together was basically calling for the short life and quick death of a party anyone invited them to.

The sassy Sophomores, the Precious Jewel "Triplets", Pearl, Platinum, and Diamond, were the cheerleaders of the pack. These three snobs were entirely in sync in whatever they all decided was prevalent enough to do. All had white-blonde hair, each dyed to their preferable color. Pearl had her tips pink, Plat kept hers platinum blonde, and the leader, Diamond, kept her hair up, boasting locks of blue.

The Freshmen, White, Black, and N, were the ones that looked like they were much older than they perceived. White was an early bloomer, even boasting a larger chest than Yellow. Black, who was apparently gay, hit on the Junior footballers often. N was the only one who actually looked and acted like he was innocent, with his baby face, long, light green hair reaching his waist, which was held by a transparent band. His father, Ghetsis, was a well endowed, widowed lawyer who prospected the best schools in the regions for his son to better himself to follow in his Daddy's steps. N could spend all he wanted, and Father wouldn't notice, but N, being raised better than that, was just the innocent man his only living parent was proud of.

Now, we have, so far, gone over the students, it is time for the teachers.

Lt. Surge was the PE teacher, along with Crasher Wake, and Chuck, with his apprentice, Maylene.

The art teacher(s) usually was Erika, but sometimes Burg stepped in when she was sick, but usually he was in his studio, painting pictures of those he admired, the main being Erika.

The drama teacher was mainly Fantina and Brycen, with Sabrina being the Teacher Aid.

The history teachers were: Lenora, Clay, and Blaine.

Erika also taught Japanese with Jasmine, and Fantina taught French. Morty and Brock were the English teachers.

Mathematics were being taught by: Pryce, Roxanne being the Teacher Aid, and Norman, Emerald's father.

Science was mastered by, oddly, Volkner, and his Teacher Aid, Falkner.

Health was taken care of by Brawly and Koga.

Skyla and Winona taught extracuricular activities such as: Aircraft simulation, Groundschool, and Map learning.

The Karate Club was administured by Maylene, Jasmine, and on some days, Brycen.

The principal of the school is, currently, Alder.

So there, the incredibly long intro XD yay. Finished. Finito!


	2. Episodes 1&2

**Episode 1**

Green stood at the front of the double doors, unsure of how to make his, "First Day Of School Entrance," this year. It certainly had to be _extravagant_, and attention capturing.

"Come on, already, Green we don't have all day," Yellow whined from behind Red and Silver.

"It's got to have feeling in it," Daisy, Green's older sister, teased. She had graduated three years ago and always "encouraged" Green to make these superfluous, _grand_ entrances.

Green's head snapped up, and his fingers struck together, making a _*click* _sound.

"Aha! I know just what to do!" With exaggerated flair, he pushed through the doors, took one great step after another, turned as if he were on a catwalk, and bowed deeply, grinning like the charmer he is.

Everyone was still waiting for the words.

"Welcome to Pokemon High, everybody!" Green's voice echoed in the empty hallways, resting on the cheering crowd's of students ears. He spun, showing the attire they had to wear. The school uniform never looked as graceful as it did on every First Day of School on him. Hearts of females and some males fluttered with adoration and several jealous guys rolled their eyes.

Red, among the group, silently cheered on his best friend and rival. Since Pokemon battle was prohibited on this private boarding school, the fretting and fighting had to wait. Red didn't mind too much.

The Precious Jewel Cheerleaders flicked their ponytails in sync, and proceded to sway thier almost non existant hips as they strolled toward the double doors.

The Three Stooges were amongst the crowd, picking on me and my friends.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself have I?

I am Samantha, and the friends they were aggravating were: Rosetta, Millenda, and Adele, and we all happen to be Juniors. We're just a normal and virtually unworthy group of future Pokemon Trainers, and I would be the Pokemon Extravagant, the Contest Connesiur, the works. Rosetta was my pixie-haired pal who had her partner, Ninetales, or "Ultha". Millenda was my fiery friend who happened to have a Pikachu named, "Pik-a-chu", and Adele had an Eevee. I had my Prinplup who I named, "Kazuki."

Should I explain all of the higher-ups Pokemon? Fine.

Green has an Umbreon, Red keeps his Pikachu, Yellow has her Bulbasaur, Platinum has her Empoleon, Pearl keeps a Grotle, and Diamond's partner is a Chimchar. Sapphire has a Mudkip, Ruby keeps a Torchic, and Emerald has his Sceptile. Gold has a Totodile, Silver has his Bayleef, and Crystal keeps a Cyndaquil. White has a Tepig, and N currently has a Zorua, Black has a Dewott.

I don't necessarily feel like explaining what Pokemon the teachers have, and I don't think I ever will.

Already, I can see the cliques forming up, reminiscing about their wonderful summer vacations, gushing about the "new" cute guy who has a rich father. N definately looks like he could fit in as easily as water in a jug.

And, there's the swooning over Green's Grand Opening. Everybody loves that guy. Of course, he's the Grandson of Professor Oak, and EVERYBODY knows Prof. Oak. The principal, Alder, always mentions him in each speech he decides to put upon us.

Being picked on by fellow classmates is what I expect this year, and I surely know it isn't going to be good.

Time to go to class, and it's Art with Erika today.

Green sat at the back, doodling on his paper, daydreaming about far off adventures with his Pokemon, and Sabrina. He missed her. He couldn't help but think about her every minute he had an excuse to think about guy stuff.

Red flicked an eraser at the side of Green to rattle him out of his stupor. The guy should really forget about the summer rendevous he had with the TA. Nothing good came out of it, and nothing ever will. Lectures.

Yellow played with the ends on her blonde hair, pretending to listen to Clay talk about the fossils of Pokemon and how the earth came to be. Another senior, named Jack, was next to Yellow, staring at the poster of an Ampharos crying out with victory, and holding the Trophy Cup, its trainer jovially jumping and captured in the air.

PPD (the Precious Jewels) were leisurely taking notes on their mathematics class with Prycen droning about how a geometric shape is different to an irregular polygon.

The Stooges sat behind me, flicking bits of paper at Adele, causing her not to concentrate on Erika's demonstration of positioning flowers correctly and traditionally. N was engaged in the lesson and attempted to mimic how her hands were placed and folded.

Black was busy flirting with a guy named Hank, who was a tall, bulky, soft-spoken poetry lover. He was busy acting flattered. White was actively trying to take notes on Valkner's Science lesson.

I believe that Millenda and Rosetta were skipping class, both striving to better their battling techniques somewhere behind the schoolgrounds.

Already it looks like the year is going to be the same.

The dorms are no different. The gang and I managed to snag a room together, and happily. The unfortunate thing, is we also got roomed in with a... a b!tch. The tormenting soul was embodied in Bertha, a tall, leggy slut with blonde hair who kept a Skitty around her for the sake of it having the color pink, alike to the color of her many accessories.

My phone rings, and it's Mom.

"Hey baby, how's your day so far?" her sweet, caring voice spills into my ear and I grin automatically.

"It's just as fine as a Froslass," my old saying pouring out of my mouth as usual.

"That's great! It should be, honey, remember, be good on your school work! I'll send snacks and some of the things you forgot to pack!" Her bubbly voice always reassured me and made me feel much better.

"Thanks, ma. Love you! I've got homework on the first day!" I whined.

"Darling, back in the 'day,' I got homework from all of my classes, so you don't have a need to complain, since you've got one more year after this to worry about college, Love you too! Bye bye my sweet baby."

I chuckled as I heard the _*click!* _sound my phone makes when I or someone on the other end hangs up.

Time to unpack some more.

Nighttime! Such a great time to get ready before Lights Out. In my Piplup pajamas and hair in a towel, I fervently brushed my teeth and temporarily fixed my bed, which was on bottom bunk against the wall, a hidden outlet near it to charge up my PokePhone. Millenda was excidedly squealing as her Pikachu tickled her and played. Rosetta was reading a science fiction novel about the mysterious Deoxys. Adele was dazedly watching a Poketube video on her large laptop.

The sky darkened with a red, violet, and navy blue twist of combonations, then eventually faded into a obsidian black flecked with stars. Making sure the caretakers checked the room and returned to their stations, I pulled out my phone and picked a song. Poke Flutoon.

Rosetta simply flicked on her booklight and continued to read. Millenda ceased giggling and began to snooze. Adele was occupied with her own phone, looking at pictures of her interests.

Goodnight.

**Episode 2**

It's been a normal week, with the exception of the new hot couple, Bertha and Green.

Bertha was in her Skittyz hot pink tank top that 'accentuated' her chest and barely fit in her pearl colored mini skirt when she began to flirt with Green in their French class. I guess Green took the bait, not so surprising, with his taste in tasteless women.

Anyways, my classes seem good and fun.

A teen named Trent introduced himself as a German exchange student, and he seems so cool. He has a good sense of English, and speaks it well, with that accent of his. He asked me to tour him on the campus and I obliged.

I showed him the Math Hall, the Science Wing, the two courts in which are health and PE classes take place, the Cafeteria, the Nurse Wing, the Art Hall, the Flight Simulator, and the Karate Cage.

I introduced him to my gals and they accepted him in, gaily joining him in our table converastions during lunch, and gleefully welcomed the idea to meet later.

My Houndoom sweatshirt and blue jeans kept me warm from the August air here.

I bumped into Red while walking to my PE class. He apologized and politely inquired to help me pick up the mess we made. As we gathered my belongings, I noticed that he was wearing Green's necklace.

"Is that-"

"Uh, yeah, he doesn't like wearing it during PE so he lets me hold it for him during that class."

"He has PE right now?"

"Yeah, is that where you're headed?"

"Um, yeah."

"Good luck, he might distract the heck outta you guys, well, good luck!" Oh my Arceus. I got Red to speak more than one word. The shock momentarily made me forget that I have a class with Green.

When I was dressed in my gym clothes, I suddenly remembered and wondered why I've never seen him this past week, and surely I'd know if he was. Was he skipping Gym class on purpose?

Yep, Red was correct, Green _DOES _share a PE class with me. Great.

I could see him majestically and bravely stand near Lt. Surge as the burly man yelled out orders for us to run ten laps.

I was briefly astounded that Green wasn't doing anything, and the teacher didn't pay much attention as the rest of my classmates ran their ten laps. What the-

"Samantha! Hurry yourself and run them ten laps!" I heard a bark from the teacher and scurried ahead, not wanting stairs again this week. My calves still burned from the previous set of stairs.

Still, Green hasn't taken one step. What's going on here?

After about twelve minutes, I was finished and so was the rest of the class.

"Hey there, chap." I heard the brunette's voice behind me. With a startled yelp, I quickly turned and faced him.

"I said hello, are ya deaf or somethin'?" He chuckled at my blush and slightly annoyed head shake as a response.

"Mute?"

"NO! I am not a mute, nor am I deaf." I growled, aggravated that he thought me as a handicap.

"Well, jeez, you didn't have to act so harshly," the guy laughed, his perfectly white teeth flashing in the gym lights.

"Well, you're the one asking stupid questions," I countered, annoyance marking my voice clearly.

"What wrong, little Freshmeat? Did I hurt your feelings?" FRESHMAN?!

"I am NOT A FRESHMAN! I am a freaking Junior, you ass-" I stopped myself before regretting saying anything, but it was too late.

"Samantha! Green! OFFICE, NOW!" Surge's voice boomed from across the gym.

"Look what ya got our asses into, little freshie." He muttered loud enough for only me to hear.

"I am not a freaking freshman! I'm a Junior!" I whipped sharply, digging my elbow into his ribs and hearing a satisfactory *_OOMPH!_* from the senior.

"How do I know you're a Junior, you look like a freshman with those-" he began when we were out of the gym and heading in the direction of the office.

"For the hundredth time, I AM NOT A FRESHMAN, and don't you mention my chest! You may be the Prof.'s Grandson, but that doesn't mean that I can't-" He clamped his hands on my mouth and looked fairly serious.

"I just had to have an excuse to get us outta there, sorry if i angered you," his voice softened, and his jade eyes bored into my plain brown ones.

"Wha-"

"Shush! I know you're a junior, I just had to think fast, and I wanna talk with you."

"You, with _ME_?" My voice must've sounded much too surprised and slightly eager.

"Ha! I just need advice. You're Bretha's roommate, and I just need some advice on how I should present her for her birthday this weekend." He explained, chuckling and looking at my face for an answer.

"No freaking way I'm gonna respond to that." I growled, turning away from him and heading towards the gym again.

"Hey! We still have to go to the Principal's office, ya know." Honesty rang in his tone.

"Are you _serious_?"

"What else would I be?"

"A lying bastard."

"Hey! Don't talk like that to me!" He grabbed my arms and forced me closer, and kept a hand on my cheek to let me look up to him.

"Respect me, okay? I'm an important guy, and I'm older, so be nice." He demanded, his breath smelling like peppermint and green tea.

I nodded with a sassy manner. He didn't like it. He nudged me until I was trapped between his body and a wall.

"Be a heck lot more respectful and I'll let you go."

"We're just gonna get caught here, and into more trouble," my voice was challenging.

"So, you're gonna be like that, huh?"

I nodded.

"Fine." His hand moved from my waist to my ribs, and hardened. He began to forcefully tickle me.

"AH! Let go! Let me go!" I desperately tried to squirm from his hold, and began to push against his chest, but he leaned in closer until mine was against his.

"You don't like that, huh?"

"NO!"

"Say 'Please, oh, dear Green, let me go,' politely first."

"No!"

"Fine, I'll happily tickle you some more-"

"Arceus, Green, please let me go!"

"Good girl," he smiled like a boy who recieved a lollipop and dropped me.

"Ass-"

"Say the rest and something more than tickling is heading your way," He warned.

Not entirely looking forward to possibly getting raped or molested, I shut my mouth and followed him to the Principal's Office.

"Hey, Mr. Alder, me and my classmate were sent here to get some paper."

"Of course, of course, you may go to the copier room and retrieve them," Alder's aged voice contently floated from behind his desk, and allowed us to the copier room on the other side of the room, hidden by a door.

"What are you doing?" I asked as soon as we were near the back, where I surely knew nobody could hear us.

"What else? I'm getting pardon slips, and the only place I can get them is here." He replied as if it happend every day.

"Are you serious?"

"You surely love that question."

"I don't care."

"Say that nicer or this quiet environment would be perfect for-"

"I do not take interest in your remarks on my favorite questions."

"Better. Now leave me alone and shush so I could concentrate."

In a few minutes, he successfully copied Alder's signature, produced some decoy papers, and innocently strolled out of the office with me in tow, Alder not suspecting anything. The sly Growlithe.

The rest of the day was pretty much routines and the such. Nothing exactly noteworthy, and pretty much dull. There was homework to do, pictures to draw, and friends to catch up with. It was a pretty good day.

Night, Bretha was gushing over how 'romantic' Green was, mainly because he bought her a bouquet of Roselia roses, and a large Teddiursa dolly with a heart on its belly.

Nothing exactly important happened, so farewell.

Goodnight.


	3. Episode 3&4

**Episode 3**

The next day, Green acted like yesterday's happenings were nothing attention-keeping, and ignored me throughout the whole PE class period.

During my history class with Blaine, I was trying my hardest to utilize my notetaking skills, and undoubtly failed. During his lecture on how the civilizations of the Pokemon era came to be, I was doodling my Prinplup using its Bubblebeam attack on a stone.

Sapphire tapped on my right shoulder. As I turned around, he whispered, "Hey, do ya got a pencil for me to borrow?"

"No."

"Come on pretty, pleaase may you allow me something to write with?"

"I know you, Stooge, you're not gonna write. You're gonna pick on me with a pencil. Use a crayon or something near you." I huffed, turning back and faced the front.

"Samantha, I NEED a pencil!" He whispered almost too loudly, fervently tapping on my shoulder again.

"For the second time-"

"I'll do ya a favor."

"Anything?"

"A kiss after class?"

"No!"

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Leave me alone."

"Fine," he held out his hand, expecting my pencil.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. Finally, I dug through my backpack's front pocket and retrieved a pencil, and handed it to the blue haired boy.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it and keep quiet so I can listen to Mr. Blaine,"

"Lips zipped," his muffled voice showed that he was about to listen.

I rolled my eyes and began to actually pay attention to Blaine's stories of how Pokemon began to be tamed and taught to fight alongside with us to wage wars with "Clans."

"17 Main clans formed, the leaders carrying one Pokemon Type, 100 years after they were learned to be obeying. Leadership became as a known tradition. The Emperor, who had a lineage of all of the emperor's before him, had a Legendary to stand by him 700 years after Pokemon became our partners. The legendaries chose the certain person to rule over all of the Pokemon world, and each different legendary made sure that the lineage was kept pure and guared its emperor. The 16th Emperor's name was Kenshin, and the Pokemon that gave its trust to him was Mew, who was wise in his ways and chose him over his older brother, Masahiko.

He ruled with a firm but right hand on the land, and made sure that every move or choice he made was for the best of the land he entrusted himself to keep hold on. People looked up to him, and gave the man gifts to show their gratitude and appreciation. He was fair and kindhearted towards those who were devoted enough to follow his orders.

It was all peacful, until Masahiko decided that he was the rightful leader. His heart grew cold with hatred and despise of his younger brother.

Masahiko banded a group of 16 people, each a master of one type, and he, The Dragon Master, sought out Kyurem, the Pokemon believed to be the strongest Dragon type Pokemon in existence, and planned to take over all of the clans.

He succeded in befriending the legendary beast. Also, using his charismatic characteristics and persuasive words, the man built a large crowd to support him and stand by as witnesses. Those who stood strong with Kenshin were soon shunned by the followers of Masahiko. When he declared war against Kenshin, showing his younger brother the people who would stand against him, and called out Kyurem.

Shocked to find that all along, his older brother had such hatred against him, Kenshin refused to fight, and was called a coward. The people no longer believed in him, and abandoned their old Emperor to become frozen by the Kyurem's Icebeam. Mew escaped, teleporting to a forest a long ways away, in search of a hiding place, until someone brave enough would come along and rescue his master. Mew gave out a mournful wish, a wish that some day, a man or woman brave enough would rise to their height and defeat the evil ruler, who broke all of the promises he made and punished the people for not realizing that he was a true leader from the start. He froze those who tried to make a stand, and the land was lost and regret." Blaine was reading from an ancient book as thick as two bricks. He opened his mouth to read some more, but...

_*Riiiiiiiiing!* _the bell rang, making Blaine stop reading and dismiss the class.

I stood up, flicked the bangs out of my face, picked up my backpack, and headed out of class, Sapphire in tow, trying to pick on me. So much for "Leaving me alone."

Lunch time.

There was a choice of hamburgers and rice with broccoli, or hotdogs and soup with carrots.

I chose the former, not entirely interested in eating hotdogs. Sapphire was still behind me, picking at my hair and clothes, trying to find my anger point.

Millenda popped up in front of me, and kicked Sapphire's left shin. Hearing his *_grunt*, _she giggled and skipped away. I failed to supress a grateful smile. Frowning, he let out a huff, shook the hair out of his face and headed over to his table.

"Hello there," I heard Trent behind me, and as I turned, I could clearly see a smile on his face.

"Hey," I answered, grinning in return.

"What are you doing?" He cocked his head in question.

"What else? It's lunch time!" I giggled, my smirk getting bigger.

"Do ya want to sit alone together and hang out this lunch?"

"Sure," I agreed, and we decided to sit at a window seat, where all of the beautiful paintings were placed.

We chatted and ate, responding and asking questions, not being interrupted by another student nor friend nor anybody else. We were both crinky-eyed from our true smiles and both cracking jokes.

Lunch was ten minutes from being over when the two of us realized that we had class in fifteen minutes.

"I've got to head over to English," I somberly said, looking back to my new friend.

"I have Mathematics with Pryce," he replied in the same tone.

"Well, we can meet up after school, I guess?"

"That'd be great!" His grin spread from ear to ear, making his eyes light up with bluish, greenish specks.

I chuckled and began to lug my backpack to Brock's room.

We kept the promise and both went to the Food Court to chat on the benches outside, with the sunlight still out and autumn leaves blowing.

My Empoleon hoodie comforted me, and I learned that Trent kept a Houndoom at home, but brought his Mightyena because he needed someone to protect his only parent.

"Do you think our Pokemon would interact just like us?" I chuckled, fingering the minimized Pokeball in my sweater pocket.

"We just have to find out," the guy replied, giving me a half-smile that looked slightly cute, and stood tall, took out his own Pokeball, and called out his partner.

"Grrooo!" It shook its head, feeling nice to be free of the confines of a small place.

Beaming, I unleashed my Prinplup, and heard its "Prin-Prinplup!" cry of joy, and then confusion when it saw another Pokemon.

"Grr," The Mightyena let off a soft growl, and edged a little closer to my partner.

"Prinplup!" always the friendly type, he delightedly waddled toward the other Pokemon.

"Grroo!" the (I assume female, because the size of its tail) Pokemon yipped and nudged my Pokemon, and both ran off and romped together.

"That is so~o cute!" I squealed, basically jumping in my seat.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are going to be an interesting combination of pals," Trent smiled, and looked back at me. I fully noticed his structure for the first time.

His brown hair reached his chin, and covered his ears. His green-blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight, his overall body tone was moderate. His legs were long and looked like he had a lot of running in his previous years. When he smiled, it transformed his face from a slightly scared and befuddled tranfer student to a warm and fun guy.

I wonder why he came to school when he could've just went on an adventure just like other people when they were ten. Well, my mother didn't want me to get killed or anything like that. She sent me to this school before I realized that most Pokemon Trainers began their adventures at age ten. My mother never went on an adventure, she completed her education and pursued college. And I'm pretty sure she wants me to be safe and follow her footsteps.

I wonder why all of these other potential Pokemon Trainers came here? The same reason? Maybe not, but then again. There was Green. His Grandfather would have rather had him go on to the path of a wanderer and conduct research. Who knows?

Trent laughed at my dazed expression.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" He asked, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I was just thinking," I replied, blushing slightly.

"Oh well, what should we talk about now?"

"Well, I was wondering, why did you decide to come here and get an education when you could be a Pokemon Master by now?" I questioned lightly, knowing that it was a personal question.

"Well," he didn't seem troubled, and continued leisurely, "I wanted to learn more, before actually going out there, I felt like I had to be prepared, and when my father mentioned a school in the main region here, I took my chance. And here I am," his calm voice made my worry melt away, and allowed me to let out a breath.

"What's wrong?" He sounded slightly concerned.

"Oh, nothing important, I was just afraid that you would react harshly to such a personal question." I began to stare at my hands.

"Samantha, it's just fine," he leaned in closer to see my eyes. "It's nothing significant, I get that all the time here," I looked back at him, "and I gotta say, I trust you. It's more comfortable for me to talk to you than anybody else here," He confessed, and turned his head towards our Pokemon.

"They seem to be having fun," I commented, noting that it was getting slightly colder as we spoke.

"Should we head on over to the Lazy Cave?" He inquired.

"You know where the Lazy Cave is?"

"No, but I've heard it in a conversation behind me during English with Morty. Do you mind leading me to there?"

"It's great! We've go to hurry to save time!" I called my partner's name and so did Trent.

Pretty soon, we were nearly breathless from running the whole way.

"So, what's the most earliest memory you have of your childhood?" Trent lazily asked, playing with a ball.

"Well, one night, when, I think, I was about four or five, I think I met a legendary Pokemon," I started, and was interrupted. "Really? Which one? Are you sure?" he plundered my with his questions.

"Yes I'm pretty sure that I met one, and it was Mew. I was playing in my mother's garden one night, and heard a rustle. I checked out the noise and found Mew in a curled position, and looked like it was tired.

I didn't have exact knowledge of what else happened, but my mom told me that she found me asleep around a Pokemon nest, a half eaten berry in my hand, and she said that she was grateful that it was summer," I smiled shyly as I saw the look on his face.

"Wow," was all I could get out of the guy.

"It was probably just a dream, but I'm sure it could've been real, I mean, ever since, I've had this beauty mark here," I pointed to the Mew shaped dot at the base of my neck, "and mother said that she has never seen it before that night.

"Wow,"

"Do I have to revive you?" I kidded, and waved a hand in front of his face.

"I've never heard of someone meeting a legendary, except in that story we're reading in English," Trent finally responded, shaking his head.

"Do you mean the Emperor one? Yeah, that's the only occurence I know of also."

"Do you think-"

"No! We don't have emperors anymore, and beside, there were only male rulers, with their wives."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes, I have a younger sister, who went on her little adventure, without mom's consent." I slowly shook my head and closed my eyes for a second.

"She's doing great, but it worries my mom almost every night."

"Hmm.."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing mind blowing, hey! It's dinner time,"

I looked at the time.

"You're right, let's go,"

The song Battlefield was playing when I finally entered my room. Bertha was primping herself, Millenda was finishing up her homework (amazingly), Rosetta must've been out, and Adele was typing on her laptop.

"Hey girls," I breathed, and plopped onto my bed. Bertha ignored me and continued to slather too much lip gloss on her gleaming lips. Adele and Millenda must've not heard me, because they continued to do their simple activities without acknowledging my presence.

Oh well.

The rest of the day was just a blur, nothing much to remember.

Nightime was the same routine, with the exception of me getting a text from Trent. We exchanged phone numbers earlier, and I guess he was in no hurry:

_Hey there, Samantha, what are you up to?_

A slight smile escaped my lips.

_Just got into my sleeping clothes, how about you?_

I quickly typed, and suddenly remembered to brush my teeth.

_*Ding!*_ The alert made sure I got a quick reply.

_Nothing earth shattering, just finished brushing my teeth. How are you?_

I spat and rinsed.

_I'm doing great, and you?_

_*Ding* I'm doing just fine._

I ended up staying up later than usual, texting Trent and finally confessing that I was tired. He apologized for keeping me up so late and said goodnight. I said it was nothing too bad and also wished him goodnight.

I checked the clock time on my phone and realized that it was 3 AM.

I shut my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

Goodnight.

**Episode 4**

Trent and I formed a trustworthy friendship the next few days, and I eagerly got up each morning to speak with him. I quickly forgot about the routines I had to perform, or the Stooges, or the classes, or even Green. It was just "go through the day so there is someone to talk to" kind of motion.

We talked about everything: Pokemon, our dreams, our family (He's the only son), our favorite things, the normal things like that. We joked and laughed and basically bonded.

I forgot about all my boring inside comments of everyday things, since each morning brought a new topic to discuss about. It was all fun and games, just the two of us.

His Mightyena and my Prinplup became fast friends.

Eventually, we got to our recent past and relationships, nothing too serious.

He showed me a picture of his best friend, Bernhard, who was smiling at the camera while his arm was around Trent's.

"He looks...cool," not knowing any other word to say, I put in a lame comment.

"He IS cool, he's athletic, strong, and many girls over there like him," he chuckled and his shoulder rested against mine for a second.

"I'm sure girls go crazy for you too," I laughed, and stared at him.

"Eh, well I'm not too sure. They notice him a lot more than me." He scratched a spot on his head and let out a soft chuckle. "He was always the ladies' man."

"As bad as Green?" I lightly approached, and immediately regretted it.

"I would'nt say so, but it may look like it." He continued, not seeming to have been offended.

"Okay,"

"Have you had any other best friends or..."

"I have my roommates, and what was the or about?"

"Or... um.. I'm sorry, this is such a personal question: Have you had any boyfriends?"

The question stunned me, and at first I didn't know how to respond.

"Well, uh, I actually was pretty much a sheltered and reserved kind of person, due to my mother, and never really had a friend of the opposite sex until now." I confessed, blush dusting my cheeks and revealing my slight embarrassment.

"Did you have any girlfriends?"

"I have one right now, actually."

"Oh! Who is she?"

"You," He smiled.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, I never actually had a friend that was a girl before, my friend always was just Bernhard." He acted like it was no big deal.

"Oh! I see now," I looked down, too ashamed to try correct him.

"Well, I have to go, I have a lot of homework today," He said, rubbing his forehead for a second.

"All right, I'll see ya tomorrow?" I questioned carefully.

"Sure, see ya!" He waved goodbye as he ran towards his dorm.

I just sat on the bench and thought for a while, and finally returned to my own room.

"Samantha! Long time no see!" Rosette squealed as she jumped and successfully allowed me to hit the floor.

"Owwwww," I groaned, and struggled to get up.

"I am soooooooo soorrrrry!" She bawled, and rushed to get me on my feet.

"Are you all right?" Adele asked, stiffling laughter.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, and headed over to my bed. I fished out my mug and green tea packet.

"I'm gonna go make some tea," I remarked, and smiled.

"I'll be back in a second."

"It better be ONE second!" Rosetta guffawed, and swiftly ran to her bunk and leaped onto it.

Nightime, and it was a lot more quiet, since Bertha sneaked out to meet with Green. Arceus, "young love" made you do the weirdest things.

_*ding!* Hey Samantha? What's going on?_

_Same thing as every night, just laying in my bed, how about you, Trent?_

_Nothing noteworthy, just got into my pajamas._

_Me: That's great._

_Trent: You have such the funniest replies, I swear! It's fun to talk with you._

_Me: I'm pretty sure, and it's equally awesome to speak with you too._

_Trent: Well, are you planning to stay up tonight or go to sleep?_

_Me: I'd rather sleep, I'm pretty tired._

_Trent: Oh, alright, Goodnight! Don't let Darkrai near and have Cresselia protect you!_

_Me: Same to you!_

I clicked my phone off and rolled over. It didn't take too long to fall into a deep sleep.

Goodnight.

I remember dreaming about someone. I didn't clearly see the silhouette resemble anyone I know, but I could surely tell that it was at least an adult man.

He was behind me, frozen in an odd position, as if he was asking, or screaming, for help. The quiet made the air sound like there were five high pitch phones ringing.

I attempted to tune the annoying sound out, but to no avail.

I began to recognize the shape of the silhouette to be Kenshin, or at least I thought it was Kenshin. His arm was extended out, as if he were calling something. Or someone.

The dream world I resided in began to spin, and spirals appeared. I closed my eyes.

Gleaming red ones stared at the back of my eyelids.

Green was not fooling Red. The idiot's propaganda didn't paint the same picture for his best rival. The black haired guy just didn't understand why Green suddenly went after this new girl named Bertha. Red assumed that this Bertha was at least a Junior, if not a Senior. He didn't like her bleach blonde hair and most likely fake chest. And she stunk like a Skunktank drenched in perfume. Way too much perfume. Then the cake of makeup she spent an hour each day fluffing on. He knew, deep down, Green didn't care for this Bertha, and might have feelings for Sabrina. Or that Junior. He didn't know exactly, but he was going to find out.

It's Friday! Yay! Sweet, sweet Friday. The classes today didn't seem too cumbersome. The hundreds of other students didn't seem too much. Green's bantering didn't seem too bothersome. The only thing is, Green began to notice her budding friendship with Trent and didn't seem to like it. He began silently stalking me, it's kind of weird.

I just noticed him, desperately trying not to be seen, hiding behind an icecream cart. Trent's by my side, and stopped talking.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you ceased asking my questions, so I wanted to know what you kept finding so interesting."

"I'm sorry, I just noticed Green hunching behind that cart over there."

"So you must be another of his followers huh?" He had a teasing tone covering sligtht jealousy.

"No! I just noticed seeing him following us!" I tried to reason, but it was too late.

"Green! Hey, how's it going?" He turned and caught the brunette in the act of trying to be normal.

"Yo, you German Junior! How's it going?" Playing it cool, as always.

"Nothing universally outstanding, with the exception of hanging out with such a fine girl like Samantha," his voice was gruffer, bordering on possessive.

"Oh really? Mind if I join?"

"Yes, actually, I DO mind. Very much."

"Too bad, it's on Sammie, right?" I heard a hint of a plea in his tone. I couldn't help but wait to see what could happen, even if I was very much befuddled.

"Uh, sure. Okay, Trent?"

I only got a resentful grunt from my friend. Fine.

Green lit up like a candle and gave his legendary half-smirk. What a doofus.

"So, Sammie, want an icecream cone? I'll pay," Green offered, gesturing to the cart.

"Samantha, I can go get you some popcorn from that consession stand over there, I know you absolutely LOVE popcorn," Trent countered, slightly puffing out his chest in pride of his knowledge of my favorite snack. Green glowered and his grin faded.

"Thanks, Trent, I'd love that." I replied quietly, feeling testosterone in the air.

When he left to go retrieve extra salted popcorn for me, Green grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked popcorn?" He demanded.

"Well, first, we've never hung out together, second, you've never taken your time to get to know me, and third, you don't ask people like that to learn about them." I huffed, grimacing in slight disgust. Green just stood there with his mouth agape, and blinked for several seconds.

"Here's your popcorn," Trent came by and his gaze rested on Green's hand on my forearm. He slowly handed me my bag of popcorn.

Green let go and turned away. He began walking. He never looked back.

"Thanks," I murmured and began to eat my food. I offered a piece, and watched Trent eat it. Painfully slowly.

"Did anything happen...when I went to go get you your food?" His voice became a little deeper.

"Nothing important happened, Trent. Seriously, what's wrong?" Annoyance tainted my tone.

"Nothing."

"If you're going to be acting like this, I'd rather go to my room and hang out with my friends." I declared, and was about to go when Trent called, "I'm sorry. I just felt like he was trespassing or something, I won't do it again."

"Trespassing? Do you mean that I'm your property?" My voice was getting an octave higher.

"No! I just feel like he was trying to steal you away from me-"

"I.. I don't belong to anybody, except for me."

"I'm sorry! I just feel like I need to protect you or something like that."

"I'm..I..I'm going to go to my room and...finish some homework." I finally blurted out, and turned. I left, not listening to his shouts.

I don't feel like saying anything more.

Goodnight, er Good day.


	4. Episode 5&6 & extra 7

**Episode 5**

I haven't been hanging out with Trent since the incident yesterday. It just felt much too awkward. I've been finding Green a lot happier with himself lately, and friendlier for the past hour in PE we had.

"Sammie, what's up?" He nudged my side with his elbow gently.

"Not anything exceptional, doofus. We're in class, and Lt. Surge wouldn't like us socializing." I answered with a hard tone.

"He won't care, come on, it's ME, not some foreign exchange nobody," his voice indicated that he thought of himself as much more important.

"Green, where are your manners?! Arceus, if you want to dish an insult, it's better in person!" I countered, annoyance making my tone higher.

"Sammie! Ugh, it's nothing too bad, geez. Since when did you care so much for a guy?"

His question struck a cord.

"Because YOU caused a rift in our friendship, YOU don't think about others, and YOU are just a pain in the neck that everybody loves!" I shouted, attracting the attention from our instructer.

"Samantha! Green! How many times this month do I have to send you to the office? Get your butts out now!" He boomed, literally boiling.

"Look what YOU got us into!" I seethed, my teeth clenched.

Green just stood there like the idiot he is. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and grabbed him arm. Muttering curses, I towed him behind me to the exit double doors.

Mr. Alder's expression was one of surprise.

"My, Green, uh, why are you in here again?"

"..." When no response came, I thought swiftly.

"The teacher needed us to fetch something. Some coffee."

"Now, who's the instructer?"

I couldn't think of a name.

"Lt. Surge." I added in.

"By my experience, I do not know that he drinks coffee, he always seemed to be the water kind of person," the principal's voice rung suspicion.

"Actually, it's for Maylene, but she doesn't have as much authority over us, and Lt. Surge thought it appropriate to ask for coffee to be sent to her, and didn't want her to get into trouble." Green spoke, behaving like his usual self. Alder bought the bait, and nodded quietly.

"Go on ahead to the Teacher's Lounge."

As soon as we were alone in the confinement of the room, the brunette placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't acquire slips from here, and Surge will find it at most, doubtful that we go out without coffee, and in with coffee and a slip for Maylene. And Alder is going to be sceptic when we don't head out of here with coffee. Look at the mess you stuck us into." His statement felt cold. He leaned in to whisper.

"I'm sorry, Samantha, I didn't mean it. I don't get it. What's so important about that German student, eh? What do you find so interesting in him more than me?"

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired, fuddled.

"I mean, what do you find special in that foreign Junior that you don't find in _me_." Green's words finally made sense.

"He's polite and takes the time to learn about people rather than directly about them like it was a policeman's interrogation," I began, thinking at the top of my head, and was interrupted.

"I can do that! I can do it just fine!" He huffed, and his other hand clasped at my left shoulder.

"He's nice and considerate."

"I can be that,"

"He-" I didn't finish, because foreign lips crushed onto mine. His lips were hot and soft, with a hard edge to it. My eyes widened from the sudden attack, so I began to try to push him away from me, to no avail. His eyes were closed, his lashes resting against his cheek, his body inching towards mine. (Which was resting against the sharp edge of the counter behind me.)

"Green! You, you have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed horrifically (I don't even know if it's a word xD) when he finally let me go.

"I've always wanted to try that, little Junior," He chuckled, and leaned in, expecting me to return the favor.

"Green! Are you out of your mind?" I gasped.

"What do you mean?" He pulled back and quizzaclly gazed at me.

"YOU have a _GIRLFRIEND_," I reminded him, trying not to reveal how surprised and slightly finding joy in that tiny intimate moment.

"We broke up three days ago, didn't you notice?" He scowled at my ignorance.

"Definately not," I countered, blushing slightly.

"Well then?"

"No, first of all, we're in the teachers' lounge, and second, I don't know you that well." I huffed, my nose scrunching up.

"We can work on the latter," he fingered my cheek, and continued in a semi-seductive voice:

"I can bet that you enjoyed it," he smirked at my reaction, which was a large and noticable gulp and furious head shaking.

"Come on, Sammie, confess."

"I believe that I liked it-"

"Good enough for me," He interrupted yet again with a softer, meaningful bond of our lips.

"We have to go before suspicion drives them crazy," I ordered, looking at my _interesting _hands. He got the signal and laughed.

As we were heading out of the door with a fancy cup of coffee in Green's hand, Alder didn't raise an eyebrow or even twitch at the sight of my reddening face or Green's outrages comments on me.

Lt. Surge was considerably leery eyed at the both of us when we entered with bare hands, (Green slurped the coffee on the way and handed the rest to another passing student)

"Where's the slip?" his gruff voice quized us.

"We don't need one, both of us just have to go run three laps outside of the gym," Green answered with a cool and persuasive tone, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Surge turned to face me and silently asked. I nodded.

"Make it five and don't take your time! I'll have Gracie watch you two," Dubiousness rang in his voice.

"Yessir," the brunette saluted the teacher and lead me out, his arm wrapping around mine.

"What are you doing? Let go," I demanded, so not used to be held in such a manner.

"Sammie, you're a special friend now, and I've got to show it, ya know? I don't want some guy to trample all over you,"

"You're making it sound like how Trent was treating me last night," I growled and shoved his arm off.

"What?! Trent thinks he can just grab you away from me?" Green sounded like a dog snarling over a plate of food.

"Neither Trent nor you own me!" I exclaimed, exhausted of all of this "She's mine, back off" attitude from two guys.

"I'm not saying it like that, I'm just pointing out that, I've got the first kiss, and I'm pretty sure that German Junior didn't-"

"How did you know that you were my first-!" The guy clamped his hand over my mouth and shushed me.

"She's coming, let me handle this," He went onto "Cool Guy" mode and readied himsel to win over Gracie, the most hard hearted Senior I know.

"Gracie, darling, how are you on this great day today?" Green's smooth talking didn't even cause a crack on her surface.

"Shut it, Green, and run them laps already." Her scraggled voice indicated something illegal she's done before. Her choppy hair, heavy makeup, and choice of clothes swiftly separated her from many of us and banded the girl with others like her. I never talked to her before, but I've heard rumors. She smuggled three Pokemon in, (the limit is clearly one), possibly smoked, and had a system running. So far.

"Gracie, come on and give us a break,"

"Just because your on your high horse and this girl is just another victim of yours, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you run amuck, just those laps, get your ass going already!" She hoarsely yelled.

_Victim_. She's referring to me, and his reputation with girls. As if I belong to him.

Without another word, I began to run the laps around the large gym, regretting my previous fit. Green just stood there, glaring at Gracie's words, and how they must've affected me.

When I finished, I silently entered the gym and continued with my courses, calves whining. I sighed and was grateful for the showering bell.

"How are you today, Samantha?" Trent was behind me on the lunch line.

"Fine." I was pulling out the "one word sentences" card, but he deserved it.

"Samantha, I just want to apologize and possibly talk with you after the meal," He pleaded.

"Maybe." I let out an unheard sigh.

"Please,"

"Fine, sure. Whatever."

We ate in silence. When he finally broke the ice between us, he asked:

"Do you like me?"

I froze, stunned. I wasn't expecting a question like that.

He repeated the question a bit louder, thinking that I didn't hear it before.

"I-I don't know, Trent." I finally replied before he decided to scream it.

"I like you." He confessed and made me look into his eyes.

"Samantha, I enjoy your company and I hate it when I see you unhappy. I am attracted to you, and I hope it's the same on the other side. I don't want to be infatuated with a wall."

I couldn't swallow. I couldn't think. I didn't know.

"Sammie! How's my little junior?" Green jovially exclaimed, patting the top of my head and ruffling a few hairs. Trent sat and glowered.

"Mind if I sit here?" He directed the question to me, knowing that Trent would definately object. I gave a slight nod as my answer.

"Wow, Taurus burger looks delicious today, doesn't it?" He didn't seem to notice the awkward tension in the air. I found my nails to be utmost the fascinating fashionistas today.

"Green, do you mind if I excuse you to go to your own fancy table?" Trent's tone was rough.

"In fact, I do mind, if you do not notice, a young lady invited me in the first place," he nodded, in signal to gesturing towards my general direction. I minutely died inside.

"Well then, Samantha, do I have to repeat my earlier question?"

"No..." I whispered, hoping Green didn't notice.

"What question?" Arceus be damned.

"Why, I was just inquiring on her crushes." He made a point to look taller in his seat.

"Interesting, so Sammie, who _DO_ you like?" Extra pressure plopped onto my shoulders.

"Well..."

"It was a _specific_ question, Green, I asked if she was attracted to me," Trent drawled, and drank his Oran juice slowly.

Green eyes pierced mine. I wilted further.

"_DO_ you like him?" It sounded so much like an acusation.

I drew in a breath, and opened my mouth to answer-

"Sammie! So that's where you hide!" Rosetta leaped onto Trent's lap, unaware of his uncomfortable expression.

"Yeah, it's just a little break from the gang, ya know?" I was relieved to have a distraction.

"Oh, my. You seem to be having a LOT of fun over here!" She giggled, finding two competitive guys flanking my table.

"It's NOT like that!" I gasped, blush dusting my cheeks a deep tomato red.

"Whatever, I see why you don't hang around the room anymore! Oh well, see ya during Art tomorrow!" She squealed and skipped towards the usual seats.

_*Riiiing!* _The warning bell indicated that class started in ten minutes, and we had to hurry our teenage bodies before we recieved detention.

"Gotta go," Green remarked, standing.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Trent commented, rolling his eyes.

"Quit it, you two, or I'll have to-" I didn't get to finish my warning, because the cafeteria manager cleared his throat.

We scurried like Patrat to our classes, except for Green, who was, of course, in no hurry.

"Green, I like that you separated from that Bertha person, but, I have to ask, why are you moving to this junior?" Red asked his pal, his eyebrows arched.

"It just sounds fun, finding someone almost like-"

"Sabrina."

"Yeah, she just reminds me of her, in a way."

"Better watch out then, because, what if she chooses that other junior over you?" Red sounded concerned for the pompous friend he's been watching over almost their entire lives.

"Since when did you feel entitled to run my love life?" Green responded, slightly aggravated that his bud wasn't thrilled and suspected that Sammie would choose someone she barely knew over him.

"Since the Sabrina incident."

"Well, I'm not the one who has all of the relationship and crush troubles," Green huffed.

"What do you mean?" Red questioned, his eyebrowed furrowing in befuddlement.

"You're acting like you don't notice Yellow oggle you every single second of the day."

"Yellow?" Red exclaimed, his eyes betraying his surprise.

"Duh, she's been crushing on you since forever. I feel bad for that girl really. She **IS** my cousin. It pains the back of my neck knowing that my relative is in love with my best rival." Green shuddered slightly, looking at his friend.

Red fell silent again, unknown to these kinds of situations. His mind raced to all of the moments he spent with the blonde, and began finding times when she grinned truly at his tiny remarks, the ways he associated himself with people, and felt sorry. He felt like he did something bad, and it weighed heavily on his shoulders. He had three classes with her, and the girl was always beside him.

"Well, whatever. School's over. I'm heading over to see if she's there," Green smiled, and carried his backpack to his dorm room to reside by itself. He also began searching for Samantha, leaving Red to his own problem to face.

Red just stood there like a statue, reminicing each passing second he had had with Yellow, searching for any signs.

**Episode 6**

"Alright, class, Erika is sick today, so I'm the substitute, and I'm pretty sure you all know me. For those who don't I'm Burgh and today, I'm gonna show you guys how to blend colors appropriately, or maybe even encourage you to be various. Who knows, one of ya might be creative enough to teach me something!" Burgh laughed, and pulled out a large, naked canvas.

"Students, audience, do any of you have a specific request for me to demonstrate?" The question hung between 23 shy students.

"Can you paint a Zoroark and a happy trainer?" N's voice rang in the air, certainty hanging.

"Great! Sure, of course I can do that, it'll just take me a couple of minutes," the teacher grinned, and swiftly turned, picked out a brush, dipped it in two primary colors to mix, and began dabbing at the canvas.

Several of my classmates "ooh"-ed and "aah"-ed at the appropriate moments, truly astounded at Burgh's quick and dainty movements, strokes, and dashes. Not too long after, there was N resting against a rock and a Zoroark grinning madly, almost seeming mischievous.

Although there was no regular skin tone (N's skin was a blur between red and green) and the colors seemed random (Zoroark was blue, yellow, and purple), but the portion Burgh took over was wonderful and tasteful.

"So, did anyone notice what I did here to this piece?" Burgh questioned in a Professor's tone.

"You didn't use the normal colors, you mixed it up and had fun with it," Rosetta responded, eyes shining.

"Correct, I didn't do the technique most artists like myself would use, I blended colors to create new ones, using only Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue. Can anyone tell me what their names are overall?" I knew the answer, but N beat me to it.

"Those are primary colors, sir," he beamed.

"Righto! Primary colors. So, in conclusion, I just painted a picture with blended primary colors. Students, you all seem so eager, I'd like to step off the stage and let you guys take the show, grab a brush and a bit o' paint, and go wild!" Burgh threw his hands up and walked off the raised stage. Immediately, everyone scrambled to get a good spot.

As I stayed in my seat and became the only audience, I learned what the people wanted to paint in their own spots.

N was painting a picture of a Darmanitan romping in the woods, with the colors random. The Stooges all coordinated a large battle scene, each stroke dramatic and enhancing the tension. Rosetta began to paint out a Ninetales and a Rapidash both using Flamethrower to spiral out a complex thread of fire. The flame itself was a haze of blues and greys, and the Pokemon were bright reds and a flash of green. There was this student named Krissa who was drawing out a sky and the sea mixed in together, with the flying types and marine Pokemon. The flying types were yellows and purples while the water types were reds and black in the hazy setting. The rest were normal, and slightly uncoordinated.

"Why, Samantha? There's a spot left if you want to join?" Burgh quietly murmured from behind me.

"Uh, Mr. Burgh, would you mind if I just watch right now? I don't feel it in me today."

"Artist's block?"

"Yeah, sort of." I sheepishly began to stare at my wonderful nails.

"Relationship troubles? Sorry if you mind my delving."

"Exactly, and I don't mind, it's just that there are two certain people that keep getting on my tail. And both expect me to choose one of them." I sighed.

"Oh, wow. Your generation is much more serious than mine was. Back when I was seventeen, it was pretty much a taboo to actually do anything serious on school grounds, no smooching or anything." He shook his head.

"Well, I hope it works out for ya," the instructer tried to reassure me and went to the other student to encourage. I continued to watch.

"Do you know what's weird?" I asked Trent during lunch, hoping that he would've already forgot about yesterday.

"What?"

"English and History are talking about this Dragon Conquers Emperor story pretty seriously," I admitted.

"It's a pretty important story, and I guess its just Brock. He loves telling old myths. And it's in History, its our history, so I guess it's fantastic enough to be included in both core classes." He was trying to hard to act normally.

"Is there anything wrong?" I treaded carefully.

"I just want you to answer the question." His gaze didn't reach my eyes.

"Trent, I-"

"Sammie! How's it going?" That dreaded voice interrupted yet again, and Green himself plopped in the seat he previously took before.

"Green, how nice of you _**interrupt**_ us," Trent grumbled, his eyes closed and temple animatedly throbbing.

"Be a good chap and listen, I've got great news!"

"What is it?" I inquired, slighly curious.

"There's a Welcome Back dance this weekend, yeah a bit late I know, but they're fun! Say, Samantha, do ya wanna join me?" His tone was a bit too eager.

"What about me?" Trapped between both questions, I sought an alternative.

"I-I'm not raring to go actually." Lame, but effective.

"Why not?" Both exclaimed in unision.

"Because... I have more important things to do." Another lame reply, but still.

"Give me a legit excuse, Sammie." Green's jade eyes darkened.

"I honestly don't have an idea to pick," I confessed and didn't meet any of their gazes.

"That's it? Seriously? Sammie, if ya metioned that earlier, you woul've already had a date! Geez." Green laughed, his head hanging back.

"What do you mean exactly?" I demanded, not feeling like being put down for being stupid.

"Easy peezy, me and Trent-o have to have some kind of dual, whatever you chose, and win ya! Just like in the olden days," His fingers made that _*click!* _sound.

"Do you really think I'm a _**trophy?!**_" I huffed, getting dangerously close to kicking someone.

"In a way, all women are. Just different types and different men have different ways of flaunting them," Trent recieved a whack from the hand closest to him.

"I am not, and I _WILL_ not be anybody's trophy!"

"Sammie, come on, don't get all independent chick on us, it's not fair! You're seventeen, you need to start living!" Green whined, and placed a hand on my cheek.

"And that kiss was just the start of this," he continued, grinning like the idiot he is.

"Kiss?" Trent was shocked. And angry.

"Yeah, she didn't tell ya? Ha, and I thought that you two were close enough to tell each and every secret!" The doofus replied.

"Is this true?" Trent accused, his pupils shooting bullets into mine.

"Yes." I didn't have to say anymore. He grabbed his plate, scraped the chair away, and stomped off.

"Well, that was easy," the idiot commented in a satisfied tone, and his arm rested against my shoulders.

"Green, seriously, did you absolutely have to say that?" I whined, feeling like a lost the only guy friend I possibly would ever have in my life again.

"Sam, there are two kinds of people, and you can have only one of each: those who are your friends, and then the closer, more intimate friends. It was either you chose me or Trent, and since you didn't choose, chance took it as its timing, and here I am, I'm the one who beat through the bush, and now you don't have to worry about some fight you thought that would come up to happen any day. SO be happy for crying out loud! You got one of us, and I got ya." He took a breath, "stop being such a worm and enjoy this for a moment at least, like how you were when you kissed me back."

"I-I didn't!" My eyes were wide as a Deerling in the headlighs.

"I felt it, and I knew by your body language that you loved it, want some more?" He leaned in precariously close. He smelled of a hind of cologne and peppermint tea.

"Come on, it's perfectly fine, I won't mention 'trophy' or 'property', just for you, okay?" He pecked my cheek and nibbled on his food some more.

"I won't be a bragger if you be a happy Swellow. Deal?" His grin was sugary and boyish.

"Fine. Deal." I smirked, acting jovial for a second and nearly failed. Good thing he didn't notice.

"Now, I need to get to know ya better, so wanna hang after school or something? Movie? Dinner for two? Anything." He nudged my shoulder and stole a kiss. I blushed and replied:

"Let's just take it slow, and chat for a bit after school, if that's fine with you," I crept a peek at him.

"That's just great! Smell ya later!" He got up just as the warning bell rang.

"See you," I murmured and picked up my tray.

It's gonna be a long day, but hopefully fine.

**Episode 7**

One of the bad things about being in a boarding school with about 6 hundred students, is that news travel _**FAST**_. It's horrible. Because people begin to notice you, and awknowledge your presence. Just because of who your current boyfriend is.

Then there are the haters, there's always some. First of all, Bertha. She b!tches about it all the time. She makes sure that I know of the "pain" she is going through because I "stole" her ex. And then some guys.

Jake from my history class began to bother me way more than usual. Taunting me, trying to find one of my aggravating spots.

Green says it's all just normal jealousy. It'll pass.

Well, it's been a whole week, and I'm still getting hate texts and even a threat.

But, through all of this, Green and I have been spending a lot of time together. Alone, somewhere in hiding spots he claimed to run off to when things came too out of hand. Spots only he knew of.

"Sam, tell me, what's your favorite food, not snack, food?" He was toying with a strand of my hair, laying on his back next to me, staring at the sky.

"It's always has been Oran and Pinap cake. I never actually ate it too much, and it's pretty rare to get, but I love that stuff. Whenever my grandmother brought some to me and my mother's home, she'd always leave at least a piece for me. But that was years ago." I replied quietly, the words only for his ears.

"Really? Mine's a Taurus steak. Sounds kinda harsh, but I adore those. Heh, I can order a cake for ya, and we can share it here. If you want," he was acting like I would explode up at that statement.

"That'd be so nice of you! But they're costly..."

"Nothing too bad to worry about, and it's a special occasion."

I grinned genuinely. When I turned my head towards his, I met lips (which I began to find a lot more recently) and couldn't help but to blush even more.

"You're special, ya know that, Sam?" Green wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He began to nuzzle my neck and breathed in my "scent", which to him was Oran Berry lotion and a spritz of Luscious Leppa.

"Sammie, no other girl would take it slow with me. They all want the attention and don't pay any to me. All they want is the reputation I give them. And all the rumors of my 'lovely lips, raging chest, and...'" He quieted, and I didn't want to ask further. I didn't need to learn, I already knew.

"Green, don't get sappy on me! It'll break your character!" I teased, tracing my fingers on his lips and cheek bones slowly.

"Honest to Arceus, it drives me crazy like a Spinda when you do that," He plunged his lips onto mine, not breaking for a while. My hands somehow got tangled into his hair, and gripped hard enough for him to stop and laugh.

"Sammie, calm down or I'll have to get us outta here before hormones kick in!" He chuckled at my reaction.

"Seriously, are you that innocent, untainted? Sammie, I marvel at you," the brunette snuggled with me for the next half hour, just chatting calmly and learning patience. Two Taillows with one stone.

Later, he fulfilled his promise and we had steak with cake as desert. At the same place we were previously. Green teased and was teased back, licked or kissed frosting off the corner of my lips, played with my hair and held me.

I have to say, I enjoyed the intimacy, the closeness, but some tiny part of me missed the company of Trent. Not enough to show, but an amount to as where I remembered everytime I was alone.

My Prinplup was at first perplexed at seeing a different Pokemon, but soon grew used to Green's Umbreon and became slow, but sure companions.

I never saw Trent go to lunch anymore, since that day. Worry caused me to ask Green one night, but he mistook it as something else and demanded if I were cheating on him.

"Arceus, Green! No, I'm just worried. I've never seen the guy eat lunch since that day!" I groaned, shaking my head.

"Look, he ain't any of your business, so let's just talk about something else, something light and fun, okay? Please, let's just calm down and relax," he pulled me until I was held prisoner by his chest and lean arms.

He began sort of began to rotate me until I faced him. He let go with one arm to pinch my right cheek. He kissed my forehead and nose, and finally my mouth. Just fairy like light kisses, ones that are used to tease. When I giggled, he rolled onto his back and I was on top.

"Green! What are you doing?" I squealed, gravity forcing me to try to stay up.

"You're light enough, just, how does it feel?" He laughed, his teeth sparkling in the sunlight.

"It feels odd, that's what," I laughed, flicking my hair out of the way. I looked down on him and saw a composed and boyish face gazing back like a Growlithe in love.

"Well, I like it," he smirked his legendary half smile and flipped us over, causing a startled laugh from me.

"Green! Don't do that again without warning me first!"

"Sam, I'm heavier, how does this feel?" He put some, not too much, weight on me.

"Green, it's nothing too special, isn't it?" I giggled, and pushed him off to the side.

We both just laughed and joked for the rest of the night.

"Green, it got to the point where I don't know whether or not you're putting up a show," Red remarked, sitting on the top bunk which they both shared.

"Whadaya mean Red?" Green questioned from the bottom bunk.

"You and this junior girl. Someone I've never heard of until you began dating her out of the blue."

"Oh, you mean Sam! She's great, and different. Wonderful," Green's voice took a dreamy turn.

"Sounds like a cycle to me," Red muttered loud enough for Green to hear.

"Red? What are you talking about?" Green's tone turned dark and protective.

"The Sabrina Cycle. You say she's different, you fall in love, then get your heart torn apart viciously. She doesn't even wave to you any more. She doesn't even look at you, she treats you as if you're algae somewhere on the ocean floor." Red grimaced, remembering the look on Green's face when Sabrina dumped him. Big time.

"Sam's not like that," Green began to argue, sliding off his bed and standing tall. "Samantha's a dream, becoming reality. She's sweet and independent and cares. And she chose me." Green glared at his bud, daring him to counter attack.

"That's what you said about that psychic."

"Samantha is not anticocial,"

"How do you know that?"

"She has her friends and actually knows what to chat about. Normal things." Green rubbed a spot on his head.

"Listen to yourself. You sound like a Lillipup in love with its trainer. Not the top Stoutland on the block. You don't sound like the guy whose grandfather is **THE** _Pokemon Professor_."

"He doesn't give a crap about me! He went nuts years ago, and nobody's smart enough to know the difference. All he cares about is _YOU_. He thinks _YOU _are gonna be the next leader of The Pokemon World. He thinks that I'm a disgraceful Magicarp using his reputation for girls. I can't help being a charismatic guy! I can't help knowing my parents are dead and he's the only relative besides my sister to lean on! Why can't I be a normal guy looking for a girl who doesn't care about who my grandfather is!" Green blew up, letting out years of restraint. Red sat silently, chewing on a celery stick.

"I'm going out." Green declared, slamming the door behind him.

"Sammie? Are you awake?" I opened my eyes and I saw Green's behind a partially opened window. I checked the time: 4AM

"What are you doing up so late?" I croaked, my eyes getting used to the gloom.

"Don't worry, they stop checking after 4, and I was out most of the night, thinking. Mind letting me in?" he whispered quickly, shivering slightly.

"Why were you out all night?" I groaned, and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"I had to think, and Red must've made a pillow body for me." He waited patiently.

"If we get caught, we're going to get punished BIG TIME," I murmured, and opened the window further up, and shivered as the breeze hit me.

"How'd you know where my room was anyways?" I questioned, a bit more awake.

"I have my sources." Was all of his explanation as he climbed in and swiftly shut the window. He hugged me and quietly chuckled as I jumped.

"Warm me up," he ordered and I led him to my bed. I stood and watched him with curiousity. He gathered my blankets and wrapped them around himself.

"What brought you here so early?" I failed to stifle a yawn.

"I just wanted to speak with you," he smirked and gestured for me to snuggle with him.

"About what?" I quizzed, narrowing my eyes.

"Ya know, just normal things," he gave up on making me go to him with hand signals and got up. He grabbed my waist and snuck me under the cover.

"What's so special about holding me?" I giggled at the 'pointless' idea.

"It keeps you close to me," he nuzzled against my cheek and neck.

"When did you become so cheesy and sappy," I teased, pushing him against the wall behind us.

"Since you decided to bark at me for being an a$$," he laughed and closed his eyes for a second. "When did you become so nice and actually be content with me?" He chuckled as he teased back.

"Since you became actually amiable," I answered, leaning my head against the shoulder and resting my eyes for a second.

I got no reply, and my eyes burst open to check. He was asleep. His usually sneering face was relaxed in an angel's expression. No barriers or masks. Just an 18 year old boy's face contently revealing a sweet guy.

I didn't want to get both of us in trouble, so I pushed him to his side and covered him with my blanket. He looked like my body pillow now. I lay beside the brunette and snuggled close enough to be mistaken as me sleeping against a body pillow. I fell asleep shortly after.

******Totally long and took me two days at my aunt's house to write it! Might not make too much sense because a part of it was typed like around 12 or 1 AM and I was groggy xD*******


End file.
